La reina de mi ajedrez
by lilyreiss
Summary: En aquella guerra la presión, el dolor, los remordimientos y la culpa a duras penas daban un momento de paz, y era tan necesario para todos...para ambas.


Aquella misión las había destrozado por dentro. Tali no hablaba con nadie desde que habían llegado. Traynor se había acercado a ella, tratando de animarla, pero parecía estar ida; ni siquiera Garrus conseguía hacerla reaccionar. Liara se había encerrado en su cuarto, con gesto serio. No había llorado en todo el camino, pero antes de que su puerta se cerrase del todo Shepard había llegado a ver como la joven asari caía al suelo de rodillas, sin haber dado más de dos pasos. Por mucho que aporreó la puerta, ésta no se abrió. Gritó su nombre varias veces, golpeando hasta hacerse daño en las manos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, y acabo por irse a su camarote, pegando puñetazos a cada viga que veía. Sólo James se atrevió a subir a verla, llevando dos botellas, una de brandy turiano y otra de un líquido azul que sabía a rayos. La comandante lloró sobre su amigo, y se emborrachó hasta quedarse dormida. Con cuidado, el chico la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama.

-Buenas noches, Lola...-susurró, tapándola-Te mereces descansar...

Pero el descanso no fue demasiado largo. Se despertó de madrugada, gritando y llorando. Se secó la cara con rabia, y se puso en pie. Volvió a pegar un largo trago a la primera botella que pilló, y se sentó al borde de la cama con ella en la mano. Alargó la libre para encender el reproductor de música, y se dejó caer, llevándose de nuevo el líquido a los labios.

Here we are,

and I can't think from all the pills, hey,

start the car and take me home…

Here we are,

and your too drunk to hear a word I say.

Start the car and take me home

La puerta de su camarote se abrió, dando paso a una muy cansada Liara. Sus ojos delataban que había estado llorando mucho tiempo. La temblaban las piernas, y en su muñeca izquierda destacaba un vendaje manchado de sangre oscura y fresca. Miró a Shepard sin decir nada, caminando lentamente hacia su cama. Ella se sentó de nuevo y, en silencio también, la tendió la botella. Aceptó gustosa la oferta.

Just tonight, I will stay, and well throw it all away.

When the light hits your eyes

its telling me I'm right.

And if I, I am through,

then its all because of you.

Just tonight...

El reloj hacía tiempo que pasaba de las 4, y la botella hacía tiempo que se había acabado. Pero la comandante siempre tenía reservas. Aún no habían cruzado una sola palabra, solo estaban allí, sentadas, con la asari reposando la cabeza en el hombro de la otra. Sólo se apartaba para dar un nuevo trago. Finalmente, todas las botellas se acabaron, y ella habló.

-No fue tu culpa.

Here I am,

and I can't seem to see straight,

but I'm too numb to feel right now.

And here I am,

watching the clock that's ticking away my time.

I'm too numb to feel right now.

-Tampoco tuya-tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, mirando fijamente el tablero de ajedrez que descansaba en su mesa-Somos peones...-susurró, pensativa.

-No. Tú no-se apartó, mirándola a los ojos- Shepard, tu eres nuestro rey...-sonrió-sólo que...aun no has podido huir del jaque.

-Liara...-puso una mano en su mejilla-tu siempre serás mi reina...

Just tonight, I will stay and well throw it all away.

When the light hits your eyes

its telling me I'm right.

And if I, I am through,

then its all because of you.

Just tonight...

Los jadeos no tardaron en invadir el aire. La ropa de ambas adornaba el suelo de la estancia junto a las botellas vacías y los cargadores llenos de reserva que la comandante nunca ordenaba, siempre en un montón al lado de la cama. La camiseta de Shepard había volado hasta la mesa, tirando al suelo la mayor parte de las piezas de ajedrez, pero eso las importaba menos que nada en aquel momento. El sentir la piel de la otra pegada a la suya era lo único que ocupaba sus mentes. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no podían hacer algo así? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Desde su unión a cerberus, creía Shepard. Desde que abandonó cobardemente a su comandante por temer su traición, recordaba Liara. Pero no querían recordar aquello. No esa noche.

Do you understand who I am? do you wanna know?

Can you really see through me?

Now I have got to go…

Just tonight,

I won't leave,

and ill lie and you'll believe.

Just tonight

I will see that its all because of me.

Mordió con fuerza la escamosa pero suave piel de la asari, queriendo dejar un recordatorio de su dominio. Ella gritó y arqueó la espalda, a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer, y la rápida mano de Shepard aprovechó el movimiento para profundizar sus embestidas. Los gemidos de la joven hacían eco en las paredes de metal, pero los bajos gruñidos de la humana eran apenas audibles. Liara se sentó de golpe, abrazando su espalda, arañándola, acelerando sus movimientos y la respiración de ambas, hasta cerrar con fuerza los ojos, dejándose caer sobre la comandante, exhausta. La miró mientras ella lamía sus dedos.

Just tonight I will stay and well throw it all away.

When the light hits your eyes,

its telling me I'm right.

And if I, I am through,

then its all because of you.

Just tonight…

Its all because of you

De un rápido movimiento, tras unos segundos de descanso, la asari cambió posiciones.

Just tonight…

Its all because of you

Bajó la lengua por el cuerpo de la comandante sin parar de mirarla, desafiante.

Just tonight…

Its all because of you.

El primer gemido de la pelirroja se camufló con el pitido del reloj recordando que eran las 6.

Just tonight...


End file.
